Embarrassment Is Sweet
by Cherry Jean
Summary: A little treat for you. Warn me if you think this story need to be M-rated.


**Embarrassment Is Sweet**

**Warning: This story NEED reviews.:P  
**

"Daddy! Daddy!" A little boy excitedly ran to his dad, wearing a Gi. He turned around to look at his son instead of sternly looked at his students.

"Alright guys, keep it up with those moves! If you don't then you have to 50 more!" He yelled after them. The young adults groaned. Today was his day of teaching teens. He knew that those girls registered just because of his looks. Now he's going to make them suffer.

"Hey, little guy. What the matter?" He bent down at his 6 year-old son who has a short black ponytail hair and brown eyes like his older brother.

"Look! I did it!" He said and inched away and started to widen his legs apart. Finally he did it.

"Whoa, Daisuke! You're really great! I'm sure you have my footsteeps more than your mom." He whispered at boy, winking. Daisuke frowned.

"Daddy! You're backstabbing mom!" He pouted and took out his pencil box. Ranma sweat dropped.

"No I'm not." He muttered and took the pencil box from his hands. "Dad.." He whined.

"I'm sorry, kid but you need to really keep this pencil box in your school bag." He advised. Daisuke nodded and went to the house.

"I'm safe." He mumbled with a satisfied sigh, returning to train his student.

---

"Man, I'm so tired." Ranma said, flunking against the tub. The heat was comforting him very well as he wiped his sweaty forehead using his towel. It was 2 in the evening, he had just ended teaching his students. Though, he's going to teach the adults at 5:00 pm.

He thought about his life. It was fun, he had two boys, Daisuke and Shaoran, and his little princess, Akira. He's married with the love of his life, Akane Tendo Saotome and he's currently teaching the young adults and the adults while Akane teaches the children about the basics.

Everything turned out great....

Though, after their third child arrived, Akane and he had spent less time together, keeping their roles as parents. Ranma sighed and stood up to dry himself up.

---

"Okay! We have 10 minutes break!" Ranma stated and the adults sighed numerous times, talking to each other about the weather and some of them went to have a drink.

"Okay, that would 2 yen, please." Akira said sweetly while handing her hand out to take the coin from a woman who was in the age of 30.

"Here you go honey," The woman said, admiring the little girl's cuteness. She was a raven haired girl, her hair was in braids. Her blue eyes were the attraction among the boys. Though, her personality wasn't their absolute favorite.

"Gee, this coin is so rusty." Akira whined, after the woman leave with a drinking water.

"Stop complaining, brat." Shaoran spat, standing next to her short little sister behind the counter stand.

"I am not a brat! Daddy!" She cried and ran to her dad, her pink skirt and blue dress was perfect on her.

"Daddy, Daddy! Shao-kun said I'm a brat!" Akira pouted, looking at his dad with little tears. Ranma scooped her up, rubbing her back and she dug her face behind his back.

"Shaoran, stop bullying your little sister. You're 10, she 6."

"Sorry, "daddy"." Shaoran said with a mocking voice, looking at the floor with a fake guilt. Ranma sighed.

"Kids these days."

--

He has 5 more minutes to spend his break time after the argument between his two kids. Ranma went to the kitchen but stopped when he heard someone talking.

"I don't know how you resist him, Akane. He is so hot." A voice, who Ranma knew it was one of Akane's team member of the cooking class.

"I know, Yuka. God, if I could have one night with him I would've thought about doing it at the table." Akane said, anxiously. Ranma who was hiding, blushed.

"Yeah, it would be better to do it at the kitchen table here." Sayuri said to Akane.

"Nah, I'll pass." Akane mumbled.

Ranma blinked and grinned. _So, she thinks I have no guts? I'll show her tomorrow._

He looked at his wristwatch and realized it was way past 5 minutes. He quietly went back to the Dojo with a sly smile.

_---_

"I mean, Ranma has the same standards as Brad Pitt....except for the attitude." Akane sweatdropped as she licked her vanilla cake's cream.

"Akane! You're behaving like your husband!"

--

The next day, 2:30 pm.

Akane stepped in the kitchen with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and a simple pink bag on her left shoulder. She looked at the dark kitchen.

_Why is it so-_

She stammered, staring at a rounded ass of a muscular guy. He twirled around.

"Ranma!"

"Hey, do you want some of red wine?" He smiled sexily, wearing only a black bow tie around his neck, holding a bottle of red wine.

"Why the hell are you nude?!" Akane gasped, noticed the room was clean and the counter table was different. It has a three-branched brass candelabrum and two glass of wine.

He was quite surprised by her reaction since she was the wild one ever since they were in a relationship.

"I heard you talking about me having sex with you on the table and-" He said blankly.

"We're talking about Brad Pitt, you idiot!" Akane stated the fact at him. Ranma's jaw dropped.

"Hey, Akane. Do you think- Oh my god...." Sakura whispered quietly, as she looked at the fully naked man in front of her. The other Book Club members were there too, looking surprised at him. Some of them were trying to restrain their laughter, come of them covered their mouth, whispering at the person next to them and some just pointed.

Ranma blushed and covered his private part with an awkward smile. "Um, hey ladies. Uh, I'll be going now." He quickly ran off at the back door, covering his ass with his left hand.

He closed the door.

"Geez, Akane. You're really lucky to have a husband like that. At least he still treats you like a lover in front of everyone." Reika said with a chuckle.

"Just make sure he's fully clothed next time," C.C said, taking out her Grace and Poise book.

"Yeah, sure. Come on, let's go outside." Akane said thoughtfully. Everyone went out of the kitchen.

--

She let out a snort.

"Ahahaha!!! I can't believe you actually believe I was talking about you!" Akane laughed, rolling on the king-sized bed. Ranma pouted.

"I thought you were thinking about me. So I sent the kids to mom's house and I canceled classes. Everything I do is a failure. I can't believe you thought Brad Pitt is hotter!" Ranma sulked and stood up from his bed, going down.

Akane thoughtfully looked at the closed door.

_I thought you were thinking about me. So I sent the kids to mom's house and I canceled classes. Everything I do is a failure. I can't believe you thought Brad Pitt is hotter!_

"I didn't say he's hotter. He has the same standard as you!" Akane yelled after him. No response.

"....Except for the attitude." Akane sighed.

---

Ranma looked at the television screen glumly, still upset about the incident. He changed the channel many times for the last 20 minutes, lying down on the sofa he bought 2 years ago.

"Oh, Ranma." A woman's voice said seductively, rubbing his left ear which made him shivers down his spine.

He looked behind him, getting up from his previous position. He was fully blown away. Akane was wearing her black chiffon nightdress instead of her yellow silk pajamas.

She slid above him, her arms wrapped around his neck with a teasing smile. "I'm sorry I blew your whole plan."

He held her waist, shaking. He liked this whole plan but right now he's a little scared since he wasn't ready. He remembered their wedding night.

_Akane untied her silk robe, revealing transparent lace underwear, no bra people._

_He started to nose bleed and fainted._

_"Ranma!" Akane cried._

He didn't want that to happen again. His tightened his grip.

"I don't want the incident to happen again and I'm feeling guilty about today so I'm made a little surprise for you," She mumbled with a cute smile, a little hint of seductiveness in her voice. She was grinding a little on his lap. He was really excited.

"Remember the magazine about that when we're 23?" Akane whispered, nipping his neck.

_Oh, I remembered._

The man with lust in his eyes nodded.

"Pick a number." She simply said, tilting. "I know you're a fan of number 5 but pick a different one. You're missing the excitement,"

"Well, I do admire number 56..." He said shyly. They always played this game back in the days.

"Cool. Though, I have another idea."

"And what's that?" he asked, ready to jump on her right now.

Akane knelled between his lap and lifted up the nightgown till her hips, revealing everything, including her lack of undergarment.

"Wow..." was all he could think off, even though he saw her naked numerous times but after a while, his longing for her private area was gone.

"If you open your mouth any wider, flies are going to get in your mouth."

"What..what do you expect me to do?" He stammered, gulping.

"What do you expect? I want you to inch closer and take me!"

**~THE END~**

**....**

**To you.;)  
**


End file.
